Don't You Go Breaking My Heart
by TextingSconesAndBowties2012
Summary: Set after Furt during Kurt's time at Dalton, except Sebastian is there at the same time. Set loosely around the actual with my own Klaine plot. : hope you enjoy and also i swear the story is better than my summarizing skills XD Also, rated T but that may change in the future dependant on where the Klaineyness takes me :
1. Chapter 1

This is not like the actual show but some bits are obviously based around it. I own nothing, the settings, characters anything... except the plot! That's mine hope you enjoy, Please review.

* * *

'Sometimes i wonder, is he ever going to notice me. I mean, quite frankly im not particularly subtle with the staring...' The boy sighed heavily.

'You stare...? Wow, boy you have got it bad...' Laughed his friend.

'Hey! I can't help it if he may well be the most attractive and captivating and smart and funny and wonderful and...'

'KURT! SERIOUSLY! Just tell him!' Rachel screamed in a shrill voice before returning to her moisturiser. Mercedes laughed at the pair and nodded in agreement as she flicked over another page in an issue of Vogue she had found at the end of Kurt's bed.

'But what if...' Kurt began timidly.

'NO WHAT IF'S! JUST GO FOR IT!' Cedes' and Rachel screamed at him, abruptly ending the conversation. They quickly moved on to a heated debate about a dress on the cover of one of Kurt's old magazines. Kurt was side tracked though, all he could think about was Blaine and what Blaine was doing and what Blaine and he could be doing if Kurt wasn't such a wuss!

* * *

'Kurt! Kurt! Wait up!' The Dalton boy shouted down the curved staircase to his friend who was currently rushing off to the Thursday Warblers meeting.

Finally, he stopped though, and turned to look up at the curly haired boy whom had been calling him for the past five minutes. He had successfully been able to make it seem as though he simply heard him for a while but then he'd almost caught up and it was unfeasible to pretend anymore. It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to see Blaine; it was simply that Kurt wanted to see Blaine and MORE and he wasn't in the mood for the awful feeling he got whilst around him when he realised that MORE wasn't an option.

Blaine finally reached the bottom of the stairs and he reached out to pull Kurt to the side. Suddenly they were alone, in a secluded corner or the hallway, pressed up rather too tightly for Kurt's personal comfort or sanity.

'I need to talk to you after the Warblers meeting. Its, urh kind of important so come to my dorm and as weird as this sounds, make sure no one follows you.' Blaine declared proudly before walking away from Kurt, who was now frozen against the wall with his heart beating hard against his chest. He gave himself a few moments to calm down and regulate his breathing to a point where he could move and headed off after Blaine to the meeting.

* * *

The Warbler meeting went far too quickly for Kurt's liking and soon he followed Blaine out the doors and they basically snuck back to his dorm, trying to attract as little attention as possible.

_Oh god this is it, he's going to admit he likes me, oh my god, i can't breathe, can't breathe. THIS IS FINALLY HAPPENING! _

Kurt's brain rattled with thoughts as he tried to hold up a normal conversation with Blaine on the way to the dormitories. He smiled and nodded and tried to act normal as he had a mini heat attack.

Finally they reached the room and Blaine dragged Kurt inside and practically threw him to the bed before following and sitting comfortably five foot away from Kurt on the computer desk chair. Kurt was confused, in this situation; surely Blaine needed to sit close. Maybe this...

Kurt's thoughts were cut off when Blaine finally started to talk.

'I need your help with something Kurt.' He said abruptly, unknowingly breaking Kurt's already fragile heart.

'I wanna ask out Sebastian, no wait hear me out! I wanna ask him out but I need to do it in some special way, he is special after all' Blaine said all of this oblivious to Kurt's heavy and laboured breathing. His heart was racing and his face was pale as he tried to stop the tears from flowing.

_No Kurt, it was stupid to think that in the first place, you're his best friend and you need be supportive! Talk Kurt TALK GOD DAMN!_

'Urh you could sing a song?' he suggested tentatively. Blaine's eyes lit up and he screamed a thank you before furiously throwing open his laptop and opening Youtube.

_Shit. What did i just do?_

'THIS IS THE PERFECT SONG!' Blaine screeched as he happily hit play.

**I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm bout to explode  
I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air...**

'Stop! I get the picture!' Exclaimed the broken boy on the bed. Blaine swivelled and faced Kurt with a shocked look on his face. Kurt froze and quickly figured out how to make himself seem less conspicuous.

'Urm i mean, it's not to my tastes obviously but its urh... perfect?' He explained prompting a huge smile to form on Blaine's face as he printed the lyrics off.

Kurt excused himself with a lie about homework and hastily made his way back to his dorm before the tears really fell.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) ill post another chapter soon :) please review id love to know what people think :) good or bad :)


	2. The Ask, The Date, The Disaster

this chapters kinda short, im hoping to do a long one next so yeah, please enjoy.

* * *

The Warblers were all sitting eating a normal lunch in the cafeteria when IT happened. Blaine stood up and walked over to an empty table, signalled to some of the AV guys sitting in the corner and removed his signature blazer. Kurt blushed as his defined muscles became visible but soon remembered what was about to happen, making his mood darken once more.

As the music started the whole cafeteria began to stir but soon everyone was focussed on the handsome boy who was now dancing to the intro on top of a central table.

**I'm feeling sexy and free**

**Like glitter's raining on me**

**You're like a shot of pure gold**

**I think I'm bout to explode**

_Crap crap crap, kill me now_. Kurt thought, almost angry at Blaine for hurting him like this.

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

Blaine had now made his way over to Sebastian, who was happily lapping up the attention. He was most definitely interested in Blaine, Kurt thought as he watched them sway and dance together.

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**We can do this all night **

**Turn this love skin tight**

**Baby come on**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Boomin' like a bass drum**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm**

**Baby, come on!**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight **

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Every second is a highlight **

**When we touch don't ever let me go**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight **

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

Kurt thought he was going to be sick as he watches Blaine smile deliriously as he danced with his crush.

**You got me losing my mind**

**My heart beats out of time**

**I'm seeing Hollywood stars**

**You strum me like a guitar**

_Wait, did I imagine that? No Blaine looked at me as he sung... no he was just looking around, he wouldn't look at me whilst he was asking out his crush with such a song...wwould he?_

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Turn this love skin tight**

**Baby come on**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Boom'n like a bass drum**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm**

**Baby, come on!**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Every second is a highlight**

**When we touch don't ever let me go**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

Blaine had edited the music to cut the song off early and as much as Kurt was glad the song was finally over he knew this would be the most difficult bit...

'So, Sebastian, would you like to go out with me Friday?' you could hear the hope in his voice.

'How could i say no to some one as handsome and as talented as you Blaine Anderson?' he replied smoothly. 'Pick me up from dorm at 8 on Friday.' With that he winked at the frozen boy and rushed off smirking. Blaine gushed, due to HIM. _Bastard._

* * *

Friday arrived too quickly for Kurt and after spending four hours helping Blaine choose an outfit he retreated to his dorm to su_lk._ Well at least he thought he could sulk, until Nick, Jeff, David and Wes arrived.

'Hey Kurtsie' screamed Nick as he tackled him on the bed.

'Calm it Nick, Kurtsies upset' chorused the others.

Kurt smiled warmly. He needed some friends around him, he realised, he couldn't just sulk tonight, it wasn't good for him.

'Im not upset' he lied. They looked at him for a few moments before he gave in.

'Fine I am! But you guys are here, so distract me performing monkeys!' Wes grimaced at the change of topic and gave Kurt a look.

'We're still talking later but for now, wanna watch Finding Nemo?' He smiled.

'You know me to well Wes.' Kurt said joyfully as he ran to the DVD player and inserted the disk.

The boys were at the part where Nemo is pretending to be dead when Kurt's phone blows up with the sound of Teenage Dream and they all look at him knowingly as he steps outside to answer it.

(Normal is Kurt and bold is Blaine)

'Blaine?'

**'Kurt... oh god'**

'Blaine whats wrong? Your crying! What happened!'

**'He... touch...body...use...i ...fight... im sorry... he ... kissed... i wished...weak...love...you...im sorry...shit...'**

Kurt's heart sped up. He had to focus on getting Blaine home but if he wasn't just saying that out of delirium then things would be fantastic.

'Blaine?Blainey? where are you? Ima come and get ya!'

**'... im outside the dorms... i thought he was just gunna kiss me goodnight before he...' **Blaine became to sob again.

'Blainey don't worry, don't think just sit tight, ill come and meet you and we can talk okay.' He hung up with out letting the sobbing boy argue.

Kurt's heart fluttered as he went to go find his ...friend? He shouldn't be this happy, after all, his ... friend? Had just been fondled but some jerk but it had prompted an admittance which Kurt had dreamt about for so so so long.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, kinda filler chapter, sorry, please review love to hear opinions x


End file.
